


Going Down On Her Ship

by KinkyTwister



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Small Towns, Smut, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: Being born in the Grand Line led to a weird life; raised by a single father made it even more so. As the eldest daughter you decided to pick up your dads trade of tinkering and engineering devices. Mostly for wandering travelers or sailors - but the occasional royal would request a certain make.It was fun, and a great skill to have - especially when you were constantly on the road. The moment you turned of age you decided to venture onward, no matter the dangers.2 years of hopping from ship to ship, island to island - you finally made it to your destination.Though it wasn't an island, it was you stuck between a wall and a  hard place - one of which being the chiseled chest of a certain pirate.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Going Down On Her Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly prologue/plot/get to know the scene.
> 
> More interactions with Ace/Reader will be the next chapter. :)

* * *

"I'm headed off Pops!" you yelled while leaning against the door frame.

Thundering steps could be heard as your father made his way from the second floor, "Ah! I never thought I'd see my little girl leave."

You laughed at his sarcasm, "I'm (age), I should've left years ago."

He beamed at you while looking over your pack on the floor, "Nah, you weren't ready. With what you know now you can safely travel - just don't forget me when you leave!"

Picking your pack off the ground, you pulled it over your shoulder. "I wouldn't dare" you smiled back, "It's hard to forget the struggle and strife you put me through."

He rolled his e/c eyes at you, "Yeah, yeah - whatever. Send me a note whenever you reach the next island okay?"

"You know I will" you replied while giving him one last hug, "Alabasta's not too far from here. I'm hopping on the mahogany ship at the port - they have an eternal log pose."

"Good to hear" he said gruffly while waving you out the door, "If you find any interesting parts, or ore, send it my way!"

"You got it!" you hollered back at him while walking down the dirt road. Final goodbyes weren't needed between the two of you, and as you walked through the brush you couldn't help but feel a tingle run down your spine. 

_'This is it, I can't believe I'm doing this'_ you thought in bewilderment, excitement bubbling within you. _'Alabasta here I come!'_

* * *

It had been a year since you set out onto sea, and you had miraculously made friends with several pirate groups - though, one of them kept you aboard for personal reasons... 

Black Beard. 

The violent man kept you on board when you mistakenly ate a devil fruit. It was the Stitch-Stich fruit. And it came incredibly handy with your engineering abilities - when you're good at something, people tend to abuse that power.

In this case it was Black Beard.

You were able to fix anything you got your hands on, as long as most of the pieces were still there you could seamlessly put a mast back up. With the help of brute force of course. 

Either way, the fruit and your natural talent for fixing things kept you on sea all the way to Drum island. Which is where things took a turn for the worse. The Captain and the pirate crew bombarded the place and decided to pillage until it was no more.

It was too much! And terrifyingly cold for you to leave the ship.

After an hour on the ship by yourself you began to think, _"Maybe the cold wouldn't be so bad..."_ and in a haste you grabbed the nearest jacket and tumbled out of the deck and onto the snowy beach.

Running upward you went to the nearest cave and jammed yourself in a small corner. _"If they come looking for me, they'll need..."_ Before you could finish your thought, you could hear the rowdy pirates come back to the ship. 

Once the cries had settled off into the distance did your check around the corner. 

They were gone.

All you felt in that moment was complete freedom. You only noticed to cold when the smell of smoke and burning wood harassed your senses. Running towards the scent, you reached a small town that was in complete embers. 

Shock was written all over your face, what were you going to do?

You did what you could. Helped the injured, and put as much of the shelters together as possible. This was where you met Dalton. And it wasn't until many months until another pirate ship had come into port.

And when they did, they came with an a boundless energy beneath a straw hat.

* * *

Luffy had thought you were an absolute character. When you showed him how you were able to put splintered doors together just by a touch - he at one point began to break items just to watch you put them together again within seconds.

This of course was after they took Nami to the witches tower. You had assumed that their death was imminent, but was proven wrong; Luffy and the others had made it back down the mountain with a healthy Nami AND a reindeer. 

"AAhhh!" Luffy screamed when he came back to the 1,000 Sunday, he jumped all over the boat looking at all the seamless repairs.

"You fixed it!!" Nami said joyously, "But, who're you? And why?"

You beamed at her approval, "I'm f/n, and I'm glad that you like it. As For why, Luffy said if I was able to do that, he'd take me to Alabasta with you guys."

The green haired swordsman raised his eyebrows, "Are we just a ferry at this point."

Usopp and Sanji bonked him on the head roughly, chastising him in unison that, "You're a thankless and lazy swordsman! And she's no trouble at all-" the pair went on and on. It was apparent that Usopp had a thing for you, probably because of your handyman abilities. While Sanji... Nami and Vivi pulled you aside and explained he's harmless.

The gum-gum devil fruit Captain landed back by your side and wrapped an arm around you, "Stay with us!" he demanded. You turned back to him and blushed, while he was a bit younger than you, the young Captain had a charm to him that made your heart flutter.

"I am, I'm coming with you to Alabasta."

"No, no" he said sternly, "I mean through the Grand Line."

You blinked a few times, "But you don't even know me."

The cheeky captain smiled, Dalton-san told me all about you - I trust him, so let's gooo!"

Without a second thought, the Captain waved the rest of the crew over, and everyone climbed aboard. 

* * *

The ride to Alabasta was fairly calm, the only issue was the lack of food which drove everyone crazy. Some more than others... you thought as Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp tried to attack a seacat.

You couldn't help and laugh at their attempts.

"Ooo~" Nami said leaning closer to your chair, "Do you have a thing for a certain someone?"

You shrugged her off, "Absolutely not. I have a loyal certain someone waiting at home just for me." 

The ginger woman raised her brows, "Oh! You don't seem like the type to wait on anyone, you're a complete flirt!"

You blushed at her accusation, she wasn't wrong though. You did like to wink and joke with your current crewmates - though you never did so seriously.

"Yeah... I know, but it's all for good n' fun."

The blue haired princess bent over your shoulder, "Good. Because I have been fraternizing with a certain green-haired..."

"NO!" Nami and you said in unison.

Nami pulled the princess down closer to her, "You and Zoro, really?"

The blue haired woman smiled, "Why you jealous?"

The ginger woman blushed, "A bit to be honest, when did this happen?"

As Vivi retold the story of what happened on Drum island, you decided to drift off with fantasies of men that oozed sex appeal.

.

.

.

An hour later you were woken up with a jolt. The party had arrived to it's destination. 

"FOOOD PLAACCEE" Luffy had yelled, hopping off the boat before anyone could stop him.   
  


"Wait!" Sanji had yelled, "You forgot..."

"Us." Zoro bellowed, "Well, it's to be expected. Let's try and follow him and see if we can find him."

"And how do we do that?" you asked earestly.

"By seeing wherever the largest commotion is" Usopp had said, "But, my -don't go on the island- disease is flaring up.." 

Nami grabbed him by the ear "Come on lover boy, you can stay by f/n." 

You rolled your eyes as Usopp smiled wildly, "Well in that case! I, Captain Usopp, should go along to protect such a lady."

"...Nami" you growled lightly, "why?"

She smirked, pointing in the direction behind ya'll - "If Vivi is enjoying her time with muscled Mcgee over there, I'll be dealing with Sanji-Kun...And I'm NOT about to listen to Usopps wild stories and how he's going to woe you."

"Ugh... Fine" you surrendered to her decision. 

You trekked beside Usopp, a proud smile on his face. 

* * *

You were in absolute awe with the village, the most unique products caught your eye - including the feminine ones. With the amount of gold in your pocket from random commisions on the land and sea. 

Walking past a stand of tools and gears, you saw that they had a can of kerosene, and another of oil next to it. While that's something potentially dangerous to have on a ship, it would be helpful for certain situations. That and it's almost impossible to find them on some islands.

After depositing the gold coins onto the counter, you lifted the heavy gallons.

 _"Now where..._ " you glanced around for Usopp, he was meant to follow you for shopping purposes. "Looks like I lost my puppy" you said with a sigh, turning full circle you aimed to head in the direction of the rendezvous point. 

Before you could take your first step, your face collided with something hard.

"OH Fuuck-" you said loudly as the cans began to tip from your arms. In a flash the body in front of you pushed you back from his person roughly; "Sorry peach, but that stuff dangerous near me. Forgive the fall."

And as predicted your ass landed on the sandy floor. Setting the cans to the side you pushed yourself off the ground to chastise whoever had the audacity to do that. Lifting your e/c eyes upward, the came into contact with a freckled face. A very chiseled handsome face. One that had a smirk plastered to it. 

_"Oh fuck"_ you thought, " _He just had to be smoking hot."_

Taking a step towards him you gave him a furrowed brow and frown. "I don't know who you think you are, but nobody's too good enough to carry a few cans of oil."

He flashed you a funny looking smile, "I agree with you there. In this case though, I meant for everyone's safety."

Your brows stayed low, "Uhm... I don't know what you mean cowboy" you said, gesturing to his hat, "But care to elaborate?"

The dark haired man scratched his temple, "I'd rather not. But, it was nice to meet you."

And with that, he strutted off towards a bar down the road.

"What and inexcusable ass..." You mumbled to yourself. Just as you were picking up the cans, you heard Usopp behind you.

"Oh my gosh!" he huffed, "If I had been any closer, I would've taken care of that loser for you!" 

Rolling your eyes, you handed the can of kerosene, "It's alright" you said, knowing full well that the slingshot man would've left shaking had he seen the amount of muscles the stranger had. 

"No, no - It's not alright, next time I see him I'll-"

"You'll what" you injected, "Slug 'em? Be my guest, he's in that saloon over there." 

"Well... Ya see" the curly haired coward stuttered, "We need to go back to the point to meet up with uh..."

Grabbing his arm with a free hand you dragged him onward. "It's okay, let's go drop the stuff off."

* * *

Ace couldn't help but check out the booth containing tools, ores, and other hardware items. Not because he was interested in buying, but because of the little thing that was. She had legs that went on for days, and kahki shorts that had him wondering how she fit into them.

 _"Damn"_ he thought to himself, _"I' want to rock that boat..."_

Distracted as he was by your ass, he wasn't prepared to have you twirl around and hit him with the rest of your great body. Only problem was what you were holding.

Kerosene, AND Oil. 

Whoever you were, you were out to get him, and not just with the rockin' body. He had to think fast, normally he would've caught the fallen goods, but seeing as what they were - he couldn't get them away fast enough. 

"Sorry peach, but that stuff dangerous near me. Forgive the fall." He had said, hoping that your kind face would forgive him. Seeing the surprise in your eyes turn to fire, he couldn't help but flinch.

He watched you dust off the sand and rise up to his level, with a stern expression you replied "I don't know who you think you are, but nobody's too good enough to carry a few cans of oil."

Ace couldn't help but smirk at your pouting face, almost as if you were trying to be cute. Likely not though. So he instead decided to flash you a cunning smile, one that he hoped read, 'sorry, but I'm out of here.'

With that smile he replied, "I agree with you there. In this case though, I meant for everyone's safety"

He watched you take a step forward, your wild feminine aroma wafted in the air. His eyes focused on your plump lips as you retorted with - "Uhm... I don't know what you mean cowboy" you said, gesturing to his hat, "But care to elaborate?"

Ace scratched his freckled temple, he could tell you more - or tell you nothing and be done with this mess. 

"I'd rather not. But, it was nice to meet you." He said, letting the dimples in his cheeks show - and with one last glance over your scantily clad body, he walked away.

 _"I hope I didn't miss out on anything there..."_ Ace thought to himself, _"Might as well get food before Luffy comes around."_


End file.
